


bear traps

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank cranes his head back to look at her and he flashes her a boyish grin. Frank’s always looked older than he actually does, most people don’t believe he’s just a senior in high school. There’s only a few months difference in their ages and no height difference, but most of the people who have seen them together who don’t know Frank’s in high school assumes he’s much older. Sometimes even Karen forgets that he’s actually her age.<br/>But when he looks at Karen and flashes a smile she knows that only she gets to see, she can’t help but feel like she did when she met Frank her first day of freshmen year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bear traps

“Do you know what you’re going to do after school?” Karen asks Frank one night when they’re lying outside on the glass outside. It’s late well into the morning hours and they’ve been outside since the sun was out. They’re on top of a blanket from Karen’s closet that she doesn’t use anymore, so it’s perfect for sitting outside. He’s lying on his back with one arm around Karen and she’s curled up at his side, looking up at the night sky.

Frank shrugs, lifting his other arm up to cradle his own head. “Probably join the Marines like my old man.” Karen cranes her head look up at him, resting her chin on his chest. “Do you know?”

Karen laughs and shakes her head. She’s not given it much thought outside of getting out of town. She plans on leaving for New York the day after she graduates – which she still hasn’t mentioned to her boyfriend or to her parents. “I have no idea. My mom wants me to go to medical school, but you know how I get around blood.” Frank nods and looks down at her. “My dad thinks I should be a lawyer, but I can’t argue with people.”

“You win arguments with me.” Frank reminds. They don’t argue very often at all, but when they do Frank almost always gives in and Karen wins.

Karen rolls her eyes. “So I should date all of the people my clients are suing, get them whipped, and then just ask them to give in?”

Frank scoffs and sits up, looking down at Karen as she rolls onto her back. “I’m whipped?” He asks. Karen nods and folds her hands over her stomach, a grin forming on her face. “No, hell no. Frank Castle does not get whipped.”

“Except by pretty blondes named Karen Page.” Karen teases. Frank scoffs again and picks up the water bottle they’d been sharing and he opens it, taking a slow but long drink of it. When he swallows, he closes it and tosses it on the blanket between them. Karen sits up and puts her head on his shoulder. “So about prom,”

“I will go find a bear trap right now and step in it if you bring up prom one more time.”

“This is why my father hates you.”

“Really? I won’t go to prom, that’s why he hates me?”

“Yup.”

“Call me crazy, but I really thought it was because he walked in on me with my head between your pretty little legs.”

Karen’s face flushes as she remembers the night that her father did indeed walk in on them when Frank was going down on Karen. “Why would you bring that up? I still have nightmares.”

“Got you to stop talking about prom, didn’t I?”

Karen scoffs and rolls her eyes, leaning down to bite down on his shoulder. “You know.. My parents won’t be home for a few more hours.” She won’t win the prom argument and will probably end up going stag with Matt and Foggy and their dates. Or not at all.

Frank cranes his head back to look at her and he flashes her a boyish grin. Frank’s always looked older than he actually does, most people don’t believe he’s just a senior in high school. There’s only a few months difference in their ages and no height difference, but most of the people who have seen them together who don’t know Frank’s in high school assumes he’s much older. Sometimes even Karen forgets that he’s actually her age.

But when he looks at Karen and flashes a smile she knows that only she gets to see, she can’t help but feel like she did when she met Frank her first day of freshmen year.

“Oh yeah?”

Karen nods and watches as Frank stands to his feet and holds out both hands for Karen. She grabs both of his hands and allows him to pull her up, wrapping one arm around his waist when she’s on her feet. The hand she dropped comes up to cup the side of her face and he leans down to capture her lips in a quick kiss.

“Still not going to prom.” He murmurs when he breaks their kiss.

 

 


End file.
